


Tohko

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Book Girl/Bungaku Shōjo
Genre: Alice - Freeform, F/M, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Tohko was a book girl that chose the holy path. A parody of Alice by Furukawa.





	

Sad, so sad  
This isn’t a comedy  
Someday, I’ll have to go  
Through the narrow gate of God  
You’ll have to go through it alone  
Though we’ve held hands and shared our strength,  
You’ve started to stand on your own  
When the graduation bell rings,  
You’ll have to go through it alone  
Right now, we walk together,  
Though we keep arguing loudly  
While we can look at each other now, you’ll have to face forward soon  
You know I’ll be graduating soon  
We’ve fallen deeply in love  
Our hearts are blooming flowers facing the elements  
“I won’t cry again!” That’s what you promised  
Now, you have to go through it alone

Sad, so sad  
This isn’t a comedy  
Someday, I’ll have to go  
Though the narrow gate of God  
You’ll have to go through it alone  
Ever since that day, I’ve walked alone  
Though we argued, I miss your voice  
I can’t ever smile in that golden room again  
I hope you’re happy there  
Now that I’ve gone through the gate, I am  
A book girl that chose the holy path  
That’s all, this story’s reached its conclusion  
You’ll have to go through it alone


End file.
